


Concerns

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [252]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Post-Episode s2e31: Kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: “Are you worried, sir?”
Series: Tumblr Fics [252]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/185342
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Concerns

**Author's Note:**

> A post-episode tag for Gargoyles s2e31, “Kingdom,” which I wrote entirely on my phone at midnight because I couldn’t get it out of my head. Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/617938250570579968/concerns)

"Are you worried, sir?" Owen asked after he came back to the office. 

Xanatos scoffed. "Of course not."

Owen just regarded him quietly, clearly waiting for something. 

Xanatos cursed under his breath. "All right, fine, yes, I'm worried. Neither Goliath nor Detective Maza is the type to disappear without a trace. That they have is...concerning." 

Owen nodded and rested his hand on the desk. "Anything that would make them act so wildly out of character is a concern for a number of reasons; their safety, I imagine, being the least of them."

"Right to the heart of the matter as always, Owen." Xanatos looked out over the city. "Do you have any ideas what it could be?"

"Magic or foul play," Owen said. "But that is, unfortunately, my only guess."

It was Xanatos's as well, and it did nothing to alleviate his concerns. "Neither of those are good options. But I'll hope for the former. That, at least, is something we can probably fix." He waved his hand at the computer. "Can you get started with their last known locations? We'll go from there."

Owen took a seat at the desk and started typing. "And if we find them? Will you tell the clan?"

Xanatos shrugged. "They said they didn't want our help. I think we ought to respect those wishes, don't you, Owen?"

Owen's mouth tipped up in a sly smile. "Indeed, Mr. Xanatos."

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)  
> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m)


End file.
